1947 in literature
The year 1947 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' is published for the first time. *Jack Kerouac makes the journey which he will later chronicle in his book On the Road. *Dorothy Parker divorces Alan Campbell for the first time. *Dalton Trumbo refuses to testify before the House Un-American Activities Committee. Ring Lardner, Jr., attends, but refuses to answer any questions. *Kenneth Arnold witnesses nine Flying saucers, starting a huge amount of enthuisiasm in science fiction writers and scientists. New books *Cynthia Asquith - This Mortal Coil *Carolyn Sherwin Bailey - Miss Hickory *François Boyer - Les Jeux Inconnus *Ray Bradbury - Dark Carnival (debut book) *Margaret Wise Brown - Goodnight Moon *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan and the Foreign Legion *Italo Calvino - The Path to the Nest of Spiders *Albert Camus - The Plague (La Peste) *John Dickson Carr **''The Sleeping Sphinx'' **''Dr. Fell, Detective, and Other Stories'' *Agatha Christie - The Labours of Hercules *Thomas B. Costain - The Moneyman *Jean Genet - Querelle de Brest *Robert A. Heinlein - Rocket Ship Galileo *William Hope Hodgson - Carnacki, the Ghost-Finder *Carl Jacobi - Revelations in Black *Yasunari Kawabata - Snow Country *Fritz Leiber, Jr. - Night's Black Agents *Malcolm Lowry - Under the Volcano *Thomas Mann - Doctor Faustus *Gabriel García Márquez - Eyes of a Blue Dog *W. Somerset Maugham **''Creatures of Circumstance'' **''Theatre'' *Oscar Micheaux - Masquerade, a Historical Novel *James A. Michener - Tales of the South Pacific *W.O. Mitchell - Who Has Seen the Wind? *Alberto Moravia - The Woman of Rome (La Romana) *Willard Motley - Knock On Any Door *Vladimir Nabokov - Bend Sinister *Cesare Pavese - Il compagno *Arthur Ransome - Great Northern? *Michael Sadleir - Forlorn Sunset *Samuel Shellabarger - Prince of Foxes *Mickey Spillane - I, the Jury *John Steinbeck - The Pearl *Rex Stout - Too Many Women *Phoebe Atwood Taylor - The Iron Clew (as by Alice Tilton) *Philip Toynbee - Tea with Mrs Goodman *Boris Vian - Froth on the Daydream *Evelyn Waugh - The Loved One & Scott-King's Modern Europe *Jack Williamson - With Folded Hands New drama * Jean Anouilh - Invitation to the Castle * Jean Genet - The Maids * Arthur Miller - All My Sons * Tennessee Williams - A Streetcar Named Desire Poetry *Kingsley Amis - Bright November *August Derleth editor - Dark of the Moon: Poems of Fantasy and the Macabre *Abba Kovner - Ad Lo-Or ("Until No-Light") Non-fiction *Theodor Adorno and Max Horkheimer - Dialectic of Enlightenment. *Emil Brunner - The Divine Imperative. *L. Sprague de Camp - The Evolution of Naval Weapons. *Bernard DeVoto - Across the Wide Missouri. *Walter Lippmann - The Cold War. *George Orwell - Lear, Tolstoy and the Fool. *Samuel Putnam - Paris Was Our Mistress: Memoirs of a Lost & Found Generation. Births * February 3 - Paul Auster, novelist * April 12 - Tom Clancy, novelist * June 19 - Salman Rushdie, author * September 21 - Stephen King, author * October 19 - Giorgio Cavazzano, comics artist and illustrator Deaths *February 1 - J. D. Beresford, short story writer *February 15 - Margaret Marshall Saunders, Canadian author *March 12 - Winston Churchill, American novelist *April 24 - Willa Cather *September 25 - Afawarq Gabra Iyasus, Ethiopian author and linguist *November 12 - Baroness Orczy, "Scarlet Pimpernel" author *December 7 - Tristan Bernard - French writer and lawyer *December 15 - Arthur Machen, journalist, novelist and short story writer *''date unknown'' - Anna Wickham, poet Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Walter de la Mare, Collected Stories for Children * Frost Medal: Gustav Davidson * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: L. P. Hartley, Eustace and Hilda * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Rev. C. C. E. Raven, English Naturalists from Neckham to Ray * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Carolyn Sherwin Bailey, Miss Hickory * Nobel Prize for literature: André Gide * Premio Nadal: Miguel Delibes, La sombra del ciprés es alargada * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert Lowell: Lord Weary's Castle * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Robert Penn Warren - All the King's Men External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year